


【英真】蹈火者

by A_LongJourney



Series: 海港城风云 [2]
Category: Black and White: The Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 陈真神秘失踪，是任务还是背叛？吴英雄含恨追爱，追到了，不管怎样，先操他一顿！





	1. Chapter 1

发生也的太快了点…  
吴英雄仰面躺着，有些迷茫地想。

他眼里是老宾馆泛黄的天花板，墙皮因为漏水有些剥落，视线有规律地晃动，墙角的蜘蛛网似乎也随着视线一晃一晃。  
陈真跨坐在他身上，套着他那件洗得发黄的旧T恤，宽大的版型，磨得半透的棉质布料，脱线的领口垂挂在他肩上，露出一边清晰的锁骨，随着他的动作起伏，昏暗的灯光下，色情又放荡。

他很少这样看着陈真的样子做爱。  
陈真也太懒，从不愿意坐上来自己动。  
他们做爱很有规律，甚至称得上规矩，工作很忙，一般一周两次，大都在吴英雄家里的卧室，偶尔一两次放纵，也是在夜色掩盖的车里，很少出来开房专门做这个。  
看着陈真拉长的脖颈，和下颌锋利的线条，吴英雄此时脑子在发热，心里在发凉，反而真的不知道该怎么办了。

*

天是六七点的天。  
夏季的白天总是格外漫长，并不怎么像夕阳的日光毫不停歇，仍旧卖力。光热挥洒在建筑物上，反射出粼粼的光斑。  
过了晚高峰的点，海港城市的中心公园终于开始空荡下来。在城市里，这地方难得的算得上树丛茂密，是一块有点面积的绿地，公园边角的地方鲜有人烟，有一个穿过绿化带的小门，和供路人方便的公共厕所。  
在这个倦鸟归林各找各妈的时刻，海港城的明星警员吴英雄，正蹲在海港城中心公园东北角小树林的公厕里，在男厕的第三个坑位里咬牙切齿，手里捏爆了一个光秃秃的纸卷轴。

吴警官便秘了吗？  
吴警官消化系统没毛病，不劳惦记。  
吴警官上厕所没带纸吗？  
吴警官还没来得及脱裤子，不劳担心。

此刻他咬牙切齿，盯着的那个纸轴，马粪纸粗糙的表面上拿水笔歪七扭八写了一行字——“请不要乱扔烟头，垃圾。”  
字体熟悉，内容辣眼。  
由于标点用得蹩脚，这行字看着就像在骂人。

骂谁？  
谁看谁知道咯。

海港城大英雄内心直骂娘，他蹭地站起身来，一脚踹开门，发出一声巨响，隔间外边挂着一个“维修中”的牌子，被大力一甩，“啪”得一声拍在门上，又撞得噼啪乱响。  
如果隔壁有人在拉屎，绝对屎都能给吓到夹断。  
吴警官踹了门还不解气，又恨恨回身，手里那个捏变形了的纸轴砸进便池里，一摁冲水按钮，眼不见心不烦，哗啦一下冲了个干净。

你才垃圾。

※

吴英雄有一个搭档，陈真，或者说现在已经是前搭档了，就在今早九点。

今天早上九点，刚一上班，南区分局明星警员吴英雄的警用终端就接收到一条信息，全城通缉原东区分局重案组成员陈真，身份已确认为黑帮分子在警方内部的卧底人员。

陈真是黑帮卧底？  
怎么会有黑帮收这么傻逼的卧底？  
吴英雄一脸懵逼。

总之再发一百条通知吴英雄也是不会相信陈真是黑帮卧底的，鉴于他刚好有那么点身为陈警官男朋友的自觉，还有点凭空认为默契满分的迷之自信，他决定了不管怎样一定要先见陈真一面。  
这也就是为什么吴警官会在这个鸟不拉屎的公园厕所里骂娘的原因了。

*

吴英雄跑了半天的路，可谓是像往常一样，被陈真耍到团团转，才终于找到一点线索。纸卷轴是冲下去了，线索可不能就凭空断在这儿。  
似乎踹开隔间门还不够，吴英雄心里仍旧火大，可能是想破坏更多公共设施。  
他深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，好能在这个偏僻到连尿骚味都欠奉的公厕里汲取一些平静，才能开始寻找陈真提示他的信息。

“请不要乱扔烟头，垃圾。”

侮辱性质的标语总是显而易见，都不用特意找，泡沫纸牌子就大喇喇钉在那排小便池后面的墙上，在一般人脸的高度，向所有如厕的雄性生物传递着来自保洁大妈的恶意。  
陈真也是绝了，怎么找到这么个厕所的。  
吴英雄简直给气笑了，他瞥一眼门口，觉得直接研究那块牌子显得太过苦大仇深，于是决定拉松了裤链，掏出兄弟望风，刚好站近处去看。  
干刑警的人目光敏锐，开始昏暗的光线丝毫没有影响到吴英雄的观察力，目光一下就落在了标语钢板和墙壁的缝隙里，那里夹着的一张纸，从隐隐约约钢板边缘处露出来一个角。那股想要破坏公共财产的冲动在她心里作祟，明明小心一点就能抽出来，吴英雄嘎嘣一声掰断了泡沫牌的一角，用刚抓完兄弟没洗的手，把纸条捏出来。  
这张纸条大概有口香糖外包装那么大，是那种最普通的纸，揉得皱巴巴，一面上乱七八糟一些鬼画符，另一面上参差不齐，好像有谁试笔涂黑了一片。  
这像是某种密码。  
吴英雄一阵头大。  
警察干再久也不会有特异功能，一眼解密那都是小说里的事，况且真有的话，那大多也是陈真的活儿。吴警官抓抓脑袋，只好凑近了去看，乱七八糟那面他看了一分钟都没领会到意思，黑色那一片倒是有点眼熟，像是一串声纹。  
他短促地出了口气，立刻拿出私人手机扫了码。

没错，那是陈真。

※

陈真这人是个逗逼，这是大家公认的，谁会想到把见面的信息留在公厕里啊。不过更多时候，吴英雄觉得他简直是个只知道单干的傻逼，虽然他自己也好不到哪儿去。  
从认识那一刻起，吴警官的这位前搭档就从来不按常理出牌，吴英雄办案的时候炸了一辆车。  
他经常炸车。  
爆炸的余波让他差点掉下桥去。  
虽然并不总是有桥能给他掉。  
陈真就在那个古怪的时刻不知道从哪儿冒出来，不搭把手不说，还他妈拿手机强行和他自拍，还自以为是的拿这种黑照威胁他。  
开玩笑，身为冲在第一线的英雄警员，吴英雄的黑照还少吗？怕这一点点威胁吗？  
当然了，吴警官也不是什么好人，他抢了陈真的车，啊不，是临时征用，但后来为什么陈真又以各种奇怪的理由和他一起上路，这可就说不清了。  
他和陈真之间可真是一笔烂账。  
吴英雄甩甩头，晃掉脑子里的陈年糗事。  
不过他现在是陈警官的男朋友了，除了身为刑警的自觉，吴英雄此时出奇的有了点身为男朋友的自觉，认为自己必须要知道陈真身上发生了什么事。

吴英雄第一时间就去分局信息科找了浩克。  
从上次见面之后，陈真就好像人间蒸发了一样，消失得干干净净。  
吴英雄是担心他的安全啦，但却不是很担心他做黑帮卧底——说实话，陈真虽然屡破奇案，但就只有智商够用，就他那个战斗力，被发现了以后，只要遇到几个稍微能打的，大概就已经捉拿归案了，怎么还轮得到警方通缉？  
重要嫌疑人不知所踪，吴警官心理上消极怠工，看起来一点也不着急，但好歹职业本能还在，督促着他快点掌握嫌疑人的踪迹。他太清楚像陈真这样的警察，如果真想隐藏行踪，他能做到滴水不漏，唯有查出陈真失踪前最后到过的地方，才有可能找到线索。  
而且他有一种直觉，作为了解陈真男朋友的非常自信的、自命不凡的直觉——陈真会留下线索——或者说，专门为他留下线索。  
他是特别的。  
所以他会的。  
吴英雄就有这种自信。

※

吴英雄小心翼翼地把听筒支到耳边，仿佛担心有什么炸弹会顺着卫星信号扔过来，好在手机里没有求救，没有尖叫也没有威胁——陈真低沉又带点鼻音的声音从听筒里传来：“中心公园北侧仁兴巷鱼尾宾馆，8320，来找我。”  
像收到任务指令一样，吴警官收了手机，一副公事公办的面无表情，他把纸片揣进口袋，大步穿过小树林，出了中心公园东北角的小门，打开地图扫了一眼。  
仁兴巷这种巷子，代表着美好的寓意，大概每个城市里都有那么一条或几条，丝毫没有特色，鱼尾宾馆可就不一样了，吴英雄混在加班晚归的人群里，一副随意溜达的样子，红灯停绿灯行，同时思想也有点抛锚，他实在想不出什么样的老板才会给自己的宾馆起这种名字。  
鳞次栉比的钢铁丛林里过了几道弯，吴英雄进入了一条不宽的老街。老街上建筑物普遍不高，和周围市中心的高楼大厦有点格格不入，感觉像是被经济发展遗忘在了后头，鱼尾宾馆的牌子就在巷子不深的地方，是一栋五层小楼，墙面灰黄，招牌破旧，露出来的窗户黑洞洞，外边还挂着引照明灯接的电线，像什么不入流的大保健窝点。

吴警官出了点汗，陈真留下的信息太隐蔽，他追着跑了一天，图书馆，体育馆，便利店，最后竟然他妈追到了厕所里。光想想就满是烦躁了。而此时站在终点楼底下，他心里终于多了点紧张，莫名的紧张。  
他捏了捏兜里的纸条，8320，他终于要见到陈真了。  
他们会说什么？  
吴英雄心里突然有点打鼓，他想起了一个最开始就应该要考虑的问题，那就是陈真本人。  
他到底站哪边？  
他不知道。

※

吴英雄站在8320门口。  
8320不在8楼。  
这当然是废话，这栋鱼尾宾馆的小楼总共只有五层，因此吴英雄站在三楼8320门口，张望着这老楼里似乎一眼望不到头的昏暗又狭长的走道。  
走廊里除了他没别人，门全关着，顶灯也黑着，尽头的窗户里偶尔能透进来几道车灯，在他脸上一闪而过。而吴英雄站在门口，吞咽口水，就好像第一次和女朋友出来开房的中学生。  
开房是没错。  
男朋友也没错。  
吴英雄在门口屏息站着，他握拳握了又握，始终没勇气敲响8320的木头门。  
陈真打开门让他进去的时候，吴英雄还晕乎乎这么想。

不像以往任何一次破门，没有英勇和热血上头，他脑袋似乎失去了思考的功能，有一半血在冲动，尖叫着你要见到他了，另一半却还完全搞不清状况，不明白门怎么就自己开了。  
然而那门不用他敲，也不用他破，吴英雄只在外头站了不到一分钟，思想准备都没做好，门内侧哗啦一声，铰链被取下，宾馆老旧的木头门吱呀一声开了，陈真就站在里头。门缝里露出他半张脸，写满了无聊，倦怠，就像他们事先约好了一样，没有半点惊喜的表情。  
昏黄的灯光从门里边透出来，给他加上厚厚一层阴影。陈真在阴影里打量他一圈，几乎是带点玩味，一把把门拉开。  
“来了？”他问。

陈真脚上踩着一双宾馆的劣质一次性拖鞋，头发养长了些，半湿半干，脸上微微一点晕红，像是刚洗过澡。他扒扒头发，草草将前额湿润的发丝推上去，剩几绺不听话，又顽强的耷拉回他光洁的额头上。陈真打开门，回身让出半步，让吴英雄进来，又扭头把门带上，结实瘦长的小腿上水没擦干净，流到拖鞋里，他走来走去，踩出咕叽咕叽的声响。  
吴警官无意识咽了口唾沫。  
陈真没事人一样绕过他，跻拉着拖鞋，路过茶几的时候还摸了包烟在手里，才坐回房间中央的床上，随意指指墙边的沙发，对吴英雄说：“坐吧。”

吴英雄坐了。  
那沙发弹簧都给坐塌了，他陷在里面出不来，却没来由觉得口干。  
和陈真上次见面还是三个月以前，三个月没动过火，这时节天干物燥，是男人都觉得自己有点上火，吴英雄不由又去看陈真——当然了，这人什么时候都一副吊儿郎当的样子，穿着T恤大裤衩，叼了烟还冲了澡，背着通缉还满脸不在意，比起刚从外面进来的汗湿的吴英雄，那是怎么看怎么从容。  
吴警官心里没火也要搓火了。  
陈真夹着烟没点，在指尖揉搓。他手刚洗完，手指修长得厉害，指肚上还带着些泡出来的褶，白里透着粉，吴英雄心里些微的不可描述起来。  
当然人民公仆的形象不得不维护，吴警官象征性地往沙发深处挪了挪尊臀，又伸手从茶几上够了一听可乐，拉开长长喝一口，碳酸饮料的气泡涌上来，在喉咙深处炸开，带点辛辣的味道，爽呆了，也驱走了身体内部的燥热。  
吴英雄长出一口气，把自己陷进沙发的凹陷里，又翘起了二郎腿。

他得和陈真谈谈。

*

“你现在在干什么？”吴英雄开门见山。  
作为警界一枝花，行走的大明星吴英雄吴警官似乎永远也学不会铺垫和委婉，生来就只会用直来直去把人噎个半死。  
这他妈都是别人给惯的，谁让陈真一开口，往往能把他呛半死。  
陈真却没有直接回答，他坐在床沿上，抬眼看一会吴英雄，不咸不淡。  
“如你所见咯。”  
“你——！”  
吴英雄觉得自己刚压下去的火又起来了，没冲着下半身去，反而一路上了头。陈真盘了一条腿到床上，大T恤逛荡着，大裤衩上深深浅浅洇着不少水渍，卡其色的布料紧绷着贴在腿上，可见是又犯懒了，擦都没擦就穿上了。而其本人，一副光棍到死的样子，坦坦荡荡。  
吴英雄拧着眉。油盐不进，软硬不吃，这种犯人他见多了，只要找到突破点，他有一千种办法能让他们开口。但他面对的是陈真。他太聪明了。只要他不想说，所有技巧都对他没用。于是他什么都没有问，开门见山：

“今天早上，我收到了你的通缉令。”

陈真没抬头，盯着自己小腿上的一块疤看。那是他之前某次出任务时候留下的，生死一线，却幸运的只留下一道小伤，还只是在腿上。  
那时候他还习惯孤身犯险，那时候他的搭档还不是吴英雄。  
他说：“我知道。”  
又说：“所以你来了。”  
吴英雄一时失语。  
他蓦地想起来自己这一天是怎么被耍得团团转，又是怎么一步一步找来这个偏僻的小宾馆的。

※

收到通缉令后不久，吴英雄去技术科找了浩克。  
浩克调职前，是吴英雄后勤小组的成员，负责通讯和技术。后来伊鲁康吉事件中南区分局被炸，浩克也在那次爆炸中伤了腿，没办法再继续跟着吴英雄出外勤，再加上立功表现，就调任到信息科坐办公室。  
信息科不是闲职，可也没有定位出勤警员的权限，但当吴英雄一脸严肃地站在办公桌前，请他想办法定位陈真最后遗弃警用终端的地点时，这个瘦弱沉默的年轻人什么也没有问，套了个虚拟域名就动手帮他黑进警局内部系统。  
数据库加载的进度条在屏幕上一点点充满，浩克揉揉眼睛抬头看时，吴英雄正沉默，如山一般沉默，屏幕上蓝盈盈的光打在他脸上，看不出一点表情，而浩克莫名想起了那天吴英雄扛着浑身是血的陈真从直升机上下来的样子——他脚步稳定，安排救护车先带伤员走，平时就不苟言笑的脸几乎成了一块板，咬肌鼓起，绷出下颌如刀削般坚毅的线条，可他眼睛里却是慌乱，几乎连滚带爬魂飞魄散——而现在吴英雄的眼里，什么也没有。  
进度条加满，随即露出整个海港城警员了近半年的出勤数据，浩克在庞杂的数据中游走，这正是他的能力，不用多久，便找到了陈真的终端信号编号，最后反馈地点，在被炸成一片废墟的南区分局旧址，过去档案馆的一个角落。  
吴英雄循着定位赶到，在一片还没来得及修整的废墟中，在经过风吹日晒脆得掉渣的故纸堆中，找到了陈真那个被他折腾得掉漆的警用终端，摆放得很刻意，插在一个歪斜的书架的最底层。  
终端早没电了，系统显示最后一次自动发送定位还是两个半月前，灰头土脸的，看着比在陈真手里时还破烂。出于刑警的谨慎，吴英雄没有伸手去碰，而是蹲下身去，细细观察。周围没有脚印，没有残余的指纹，机身上厚厚一层灰，还有雨水浇过的痕迹，显然从放在这开始就没人动过了。  
吴警官蹲在那里看了五分钟，还能思考，又五分钟过去，假装自己在思考，再五分钟过去，脚蹲麻了，于是慢慢陷入一种沉默的尴尬。  
陈真是留给他线索了，可是往常跑案子，碰到线索一类的，那向来是陈真的活儿。  
陈真总是说，你没我不行，吴英雄一贯是持否认态度的。  
但是陈真留给他的线索到底是什么呢？

吴警官蹲时间太久了，不由开始走神，走神就开始想抽烟，可线索还没找着，只好蹲在地上四十五度望天。  
望天不要紧，关键是四十五度一望天，他没看见天，就看见一个突兀的图书分类标签，红色的，在南区分局一排蓝色的分类标签里格外扎眼，很可能是陈真从随便哪个图书馆架子上另外抠下来的，标签上明晃晃写着：CA3018  
吴英雄猛地站起来，蹲太久差点坐一个屁墩儿，CA3018, CA3018，这串代号莫名熟悉，就像是哪个地区编号。  
C区A318号。  
一个地名蓦地出现在吴英雄脑子里，那是三个月前他们分开的地方，陈真在追击途中开枪击毙了一名逃犯，逃犯的名字叫高建勇。

松山北路，A3街区18号。

也是这脱轨般的一切开始的地方。

※

陈真坐在床上，吴英雄坐在沙发上，他两肘支着膝盖，双手交叉在嘴前，挡住了下半张脸。不经意间，他的坐姿就和审犯人时没什么两样了。陈真眼里出现了嘲弄，吴英雄看见了，他把火憋进肚子里，问：“你叫我来，有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
陈真抬头看了一会他，对上吴英雄的视线，目光闪了闪，仿佛是认真想了想，吴英雄以为他要回答，没想到陈真又笑了，他说：“没有。”  
吴英雄火了，陈真看得出来，他从沙发上站起来，梗着脖子怒视陈真，旧沙发被撞得哐当一响，吴英雄却不觉腿疼，梗了半天没撒出火来，哐当一声又坐回去，闷头生气。  
东区分局陈警官，失踪三个月，全城通缉。  
没有人发现他，没有人找过他，没有人认识他，也没有人怀疑他或者信任他。只要他想，随时就能消失得一干二净，不留下任何痕迹，除了一纸通缉令，也没有人在乎他——除了他吴英雄——也只有他吴英雄！  
吴英雄的眼睛里仿佛在喷火，他瞪着陈真，就好像之前无数次那样愤怒地瞪着他的搭档，恨铁不成钢，恨得牙痒痒，恨不得抓住他的肩膀大吼出来——告诉我你有苦衷，你是被逼的，你是被人冤枉的，再大的海港城，我都帮你伸张正义！  
而陈真看着他，竟然笑了，他低头把烟点上，吸一口，吐出来，才说：“你是不是很想问我，我到底是哪边的？”  
吴英雄愣住了。  
他想过一千种可能，想过陈真有任务，想过陈真被冤枉，想过陈真可能再次查得太深，触动了什么人的利益，蹚进一大滩浑水，唯独不敢想这种可能。  
这个问题他不敢问，所以才会这么愤怒，可陈真替他问出来了，他却连得到答案的勇气都没有。  
陈真看着他，还是笑，或者说在苦笑，像看一个在大人的世界里挣扎纠结小孩，吴英雄讨厌他用这样的眼光看自己。  
就像兜头被浇了一盆冷水，于是他搓把脸，突然觉得觉得自己冷静下来了，他反问回去：“那你有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
灯的影子投在陈真脸上，斑斑驳驳看不清表情，他把盘着的腿放下去，撑着膝盖缓缓站起来。陈真比吴英雄还高出半个头，除了太瘦，站在跟前十分具有压迫感，他松松垮垮走到跟前，俯下身来，吴英雄又开始紧张，一动不动，陈真的呼吸打到了他的脸上。  
而陈真盯着他，凑近他，错过他紧张的视线，下巴蹭到他脸颊，他凑在他耳边。  
吴英雄深深吸一口气。  
陈真一个手按住他的大腿，问他：“你真想知道？”  
吴英雄心里满是火，上半身往头上去，下半身往胯下去，他皱着眉，抓住了陈真的后颈，陈真的手在往不该去的地方挪。  
一根一根，陈真动作极慢，在他的大腿上摸索，撩拨着吴英雄过分紧张的神经，吴英雄忍不了了，一把按住他，嗓子已经哑了。  
“够了，你到底说不说了？”

“你裤子拉链没拉，大英雄。”  
“操！”

陈真大笑。  
吴英雄满脸爆红。

-TBC-


	2. 蹈火者（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吴英雄决定，抓住陈真，一定要结结实实操他一顿，一通操作猛如虎，但他怎么觉得，自己好像被嫖了呢？

“操！”

吴英雄满脸爆红，条件反射就是夹紧腿，动作太大差点把陈真掀翻过去。陈真失去平衡，趴在他身上，贴着他的耳朵噗噗笑，暖湿的呼吸喷在脖颈处，挠的心痒痒。吴英雄心中警铃大作，更是感觉有什么不对，低头一看，发现陈真的手还在不该在的地方，正被他夹得死死的。  
吴警官干咳一声，十分正经，公事公办地推开人，又拿开现通缉犯的手，一边装模作样正襟危坐，一边回忆起自己为什么这么空门大开着就来了的——之前在公厕里找线索的时候他装作上厕所来着，裤子拉链拉开，估计从那时就没拉上过，一路都这么敞着过来的。  
风吹裤裆蛋蛋凉。  
想到自己几乎是在人群中遛了一路的鸟，吴警官觉得自己身为海港城明星警员的脸都丢尽了，简直想就地去世。

就像有人在电梯里放了个屁，这种谜一样的古怪尴尬又暧昧的气氛迅速就在空气中蔓延，事实证明，有陈真在的地方什么状况都有可能出，吴英雄进门前仓促一点心理建设，根本不够应付现在这种不说话就要立即上床的的局面。  
可耻的是，刚才手拿开前，陈真还在他不可描述的部位不轻不重捏了一下，更可耻的是，就被那么轻轻蹭了一下，他居然硬了。  
这事能忍吗！  
吴英雄绝对不会说出来他之前路过便利店的时候还鬼使神差地买了套！到底怎么想的，他自己都不明白！  
而那个可恶的警方通缉犯，居然就坐在他旁边，堂而皇之，心安理得，看着他笑得仿佛什么无辜的吃瓜群众。  
吴警官把他摁倒就艹的心都有了，一时间无言以对。  
为了避免自己的这种危险行为，吴警官再次拿起可乐，一口气灌下去半听，一时不慎，打了个无比响亮的巨长的嗝。  
前东区分局警官陈真已经笑抽在他腿上，场面一时间十分尴尬。  
感谢这个嗝，吴警官终于按下了暂停，否则现在就不是陈真趴在他腿上笑抽过去，而是他们已经彻底操在一起撕也撕不开了。  
虽然也没比那样好到哪去。

吴英雄扳住陈真笑得直抖的肩膀，仍觉得局面大概还能再抢救一下，固执地把他翻过来，面对着自己，问：“我认真的，你到底是怎么想的？”  
陈真脸笑红了，眼睛里有水光，亮晶晶的，躺在他腿上，就那么看着他，一瞬间，一股幸福的味道击中了他，吴英雄忽然不想要他的答案了。陈真喘匀了气，说：“吴英雄，你还记不记得我以前问过你，如果有一天我站到了你的对立面——”  
“我记得。”吴英雄打断他。  
“但你不是那样的人，陈真，我们有什么不能好好说呢？”  
陈真看着他，没说话，微微欠起身，勾住他的脖子吻了他。  
吴英雄看不见他的目光。  
他目光好像在叹气，说：“诶，傻子。”

*

发生也的太快了点…  
吴英雄仰面躺着，有些迷茫地想。

他眼里是老宾馆泛黄的天花板，墙皮因为漏水有些剥落，视线有规律地晃动，墙角的蜘蛛网似乎也随着视线一晃一晃。  
陈真跨坐在他身上，套着他那件洗得发黄的旧T恤，宽大的版型，磨得半透的棉质布料，脱线的领口垂挂在他肩上，露出一边清晰的锁骨，随着他的动作起伏，昏暗的灯光下，色情又放荡。

他们在老旧的沙发上接吻，压得木料边框咯吱响，吴英雄把陈真摁在他腿上吻，接着又坐起来抱在一起吻，他七手八脚脱了外套，把陈真摁在宾馆的小茶几上，小茶几摇摇晃晃，眼看就要散架，陈真可能是硌到了肩胛骨，呜得闷哼一声，踹了踹吴英雄的小腿骨，吴警官才撒手放他们到床上去。  
吴英雄进来的时候陈真就只穿了一条大裤衩，街上老头会穿出去遛弯的那种，脱起来无比迅速，扯下来就扔到一边。吴英雄才刚奋斗完皮带扣，正准备内裤外裤一起脱下去，陈真却罕见的没什么耐心，拽住他的领子把他扯倒在床上，一个翻身，就坐到了他的胯上。  
格斗冠军吴英雄眼睛都直了，表示从来没见陈真有过这等身手，紧接着陈真动了，一个手按在他肚子上，另一只手伸出拉他内裤的边，裤裆里的大家伙跳出来，得意地晃了晃，陈真顺带着摸了几把，动作间旧T恤掀起来一个边，露出他胯骨上光溜溜一片。吴英雄心脏狂跳，脑袋轰的一声炸了——他没穿内裤！他妈的陈真大裤衩底下没穿内裤！  
他绝对是故意的！  
这他妈犯规！

※

陈真动作向来不慢，尤其在掏枪这件事情上，这是过往经验早就证明过的。吴英雄鸡儿梆硬，脱离了束缚简直是军姿挺拔，一剑出鞘，志向远大到可以当场入选三军仪仗队。陈真往后退了退，从他胯上挪到他腿上，又像给什么小动物拍毛抚背一样，随手给他捋了两下，吴英雄觉得自己在天上飞，好险就这么直接出来了，硬咬牙忍住了，接着就看见陈真的手撒开他的枪，手心里沾满了粘液，滑亮滑亮。  
吴警官瞬间老脸通红。  
陈真“嗤”地嘲笑一声，换一只手摸他，吴英雄憋得发疼，在他手底下不由自主地往上挺腰，好半天才反应过来陈真另一只手在干嘛，衣衫遮罩下隐隐绰绰，能看见他抽绞着手指，在身体里进进出出，瘦长有力的大腿绷出了肌肉的形状，有什么液体顺着他手背滑下来，滴在他裤面上，留下深深浅浅的水渍。  
吴英雄觉得自己要崩溃了，只是看陈真自渎他就能立马把床板射个对穿——这个宝贝今天不知道抽了什么风，在他来之前就给自己准备过了，现在大概是湿润得刚刚好，光着屁股在他的胯上磨蹭，他两片臀肉结实又光滑，边磨蹭边扭着向后倒车，司机心猿意马，显然是违章驾驶，磨磨蹭蹭撞上了吴警官胯下为他早就蓄意起立的杆。吴警官享受地出了口气，感受那两片光滑的湿淋淋的肌肤在自己的兄弟上摩擦，还没磨蹭两下，陈真就提起腰，扶住他的性器，对准了穴口收缩肌肉，试图把他膨胀的头部吞进去。  
那滑腻又紧致的触感太真实，吴英雄不禁有点飘，条件反射挺起腰就往里怼，却滑了一下没插进去，陈真僵了一下，低喘几声，又努力着继续刚才的工作。这节骨眼上，吴英雄却忽然记起来上次他内射害陈真发烧的事，情急之下抓住他一个仰卧起坐，大喊：  
“戴套！记得戴套！”  
操！这他妈叫什么事！  
陈真被他喊得一愣一愣，简直不知道这傻逼脑回路是怎么长的，一口气运足了都不知道骂什么好，噗呲一声破了功，坐回他肚子上，笑倒在他身上起不来。吴英雄十分尴尬，又莫名的松了口气，似乎觉得自己还找回了一点场子，于是趁机坐起来把裤子蹬了，才抓住他一边脚踝，另一只手抱住屁股，抱了满怀就往怀里拉。  
陈真大概是笑够了，又被他抱了个结实，火都他妈笑没了，问他：“吴英雄，我怎么觉得是自己在强奸你？”  
吴英雄尴尬极了，声音也随着大起来：“有没有搞错，哪次难受的不是你？省的之后还得骂我！”  
陈真气乐了，故意问他：“那你说怎么办，咱们现在下去买？”  
“买什么买，这样子下得去吗？”吴英雄没好气，兜手就指沙发：“沙发上我外套，兜里面就有——”  
吴警官僵住了。  
妈的，到头来把自己给绕进去了，这他妈像什么话？  
连套都准备了，这样子岂不更是显得自己有备而来，更加禽兽了？

“嗯，吴警官？你刚才说有什么？”  
吴英雄扭头，陈真正看着他，笑得见牙不见眼，比高架桥边上拍自己黑照都开心。他一心想搪塞过去，短时间内又找不到什么好借口，总不能假装自己出轨吧。  
气氛一时间十分尴尬。  
陈真挥着手在他眼跟前晃悠，好像在测试他还在不在，吴英雄觉得自己脖子都在吱呀响——给气的——陈真指尖捏着一片熟悉的包装，自己外套兜里的东西不知道什么时候被他顺出来了，盒子都不知道什么时候给拆没了，他手里夹着一片，其他的都扔一边，七零八落撒在床上。  
“你、你什么时候——？！”  
陈真翻个白眼，刚才闹了一场，他出了点汗，脸色在灯光地下有点奇异的苍白，他嫌弃地在吴英雄外套上抹抹手指，擦掉手上的润滑液，又拿那只手抹了抹头发，说：“早看见啦，你以为我眼睛和手是白长的吗？”  
吴英雄目瞪口呆，想起来上回他被陈局拿手铐拷在车上，禁止他参加任务，陈真也是用这招顺手解救了他，终于放弃治疗了，骂：“操。”  
陈真拿牙一撕，瞬间把包装豁开个口子，说：“这就对啦。”

*

吴英雄靠在床头坐着，憋着气，肌肉紧绷得像个假人，陈真正跨在他腰上，两个手掐住他肩膀，深深浅浅自己往里面试探。  
这感觉与以往很不一样，如果不是已经确定关系好几个月，吴英雄会觉得陈真绝对是想要他死——七进七出也就算了，被迫骑在门槛上跳舞算什么事——陈真咬牙在把他往身体里面吞，可不知道是扩张没做到位还是怎么的，反正就进不去，性器膨大的头部卡在他紧绷的入口，要过不过，被入口处那一圈紧缩的肌肉反复捋紧，眼看着临门一脚，又被买家硬逼退货。  
吴英雄眼睛都憋红了，这一口气憋下去，能连做二十个引体向上，他咬紧了牙，低吼：“陈真，别玩了！”  
陈真“呜”得应了一声。  
他也很难受。这他妈怎么进得去。谁知道之前都是怎么进去的。吴英雄操作的时候轻松得就像拿钥匙进自己家的门，谁知道换换就这么难过。同一个姿势僵持太久，他腰上有伤，还不是老伤，紧绷着就有点隐隐作痛。  
不能再这么下去了。陈警官拿出之前百层高楼跳天台的勇气，不成功则成仁，他咬着牙，抓住了吴英雄的肩膀：“吴英雄，帮我一把！”  
吴警官想也不想就说好。  
陈真是破釜沉舟，彻底卸了力，沉着腰就坐下去，非常凶猛，吴英雄真是吓一跳，赶紧伸手托握住陈真的屁股，陈真虽瘦，但也结实，一百多斤的人，这一下下去，为了自己和陈真下半生的幸福，吴英雄还是选在了谨慎。  
陈真在往下滑，他的身子靠在自己怀里，一会紧绷一会放松，喘得像条离了水的鱼，吴英雄托着他顺势慢慢坐下去，一边碎碎地亲吻他的额角。  
这个宝贝可是娇贵得很。  
伤了累了，疼了哼唧了，他是哪样都能忍，但哪样自己都心疼啊。  
吴警官用了平生最大的毅力，憋得自己要炸，才帮着陈真好不容易坐到底，两个人一时间都没再动——吴英雄是不敢，陈真是不能。  
陈真趴在吴英雄怀里哼哼，感觉自己被一路撑开来，都快顶到了胃，出气的劲儿都快没了，额头抵着吴英雄坚硬的锁骨，正反复给自己做心理建设，强迫自己深呼吸。吴英雄一个手搂着他，一个手在他背上摩挲，下巴在他头顶上安慰性地蹭。  
“你怎么样？”吴英雄问他。  
陈真趴着动不了，整个人都不好了，像被钉在一根滚烫铁棒上，尾巴骨疼得都好像不是自己的了，好半天，能运上来气，才说：“不怎么样，屁眼疼。”  
真是一万年嘴硬不改口，疼也活该。  
吴英雄又好气又好笑，揉揉他头发，笑：“那你怪谁？”  
捅在身体里那根棒子，撑得他后面又酸又胀，陈真头一歪，咬在他肩膀上，含糊着指责：“你。”  
吴英雄只疼了一小下，陈真就松了口。他用牙尖叼住他肩头一点皮肉，玩弄着舔来舔去，吴英雄内心的小宇宙都要爆炸了，忍不住往深顶了两下，陈真一声闷哼，别过脸搂住他的脖子。吴英雄当然舍不得对他说一句重话，但在里面的感觉太好了，分分钟想化身永动机，他揉揉陈真的屁股，哄他：“没事，放松一点，一会就好了。”  
这个体位深简直得他想吐，陈真对着吴英雄的后脑勺翻了个白眼：“…我他妈信了你的邪。”  
吴英雄搂着他，一边摩挲他僵硬的肩和背，一边安抚道：“好好，我不说话，那你休息一会。”

*

都这时候了还能怎么办，这锅不背也得背。  
吴英雄干脆一口认下来，然后一句话把陈真气死。

这他妈怎么休息！

陈真简直快被这根棒槌气死了，要不是正坐在对方的东西上，他能一巴掌抽过去。陈警官坐起来一点，坚决得用实际行动表示自己的不满，却只能勉强推开一点吴英雄密不透风的怀抱，姿势一变，屁股里那根捅得好像又更深了一些，十分清晰的顶在自己肚子里。  
陈真双腿别着，使不上力，胳膊还搂在吴英雄肩上，借了几次力起不来，反而好像又往下滑了些。陈真心里有种没来由的恐慌感，贴着耳朵催吴英雄：“不行，吴英雄…你动一动，这样好难受…”  
吴英雄从没听到他这么脆弱的声音，吓得心里噗通一声，赶忙去看陈真，陈真把头埋在他肩膀上不起来，难受得眼角都红了，额角全是汗，下嘴唇上叠着几排齿痕，嘴都给咬红了，完全没有平时耍威风的样子，看着有点可怜兮兮的。  
吴英雄此时不可能有什么原则，什么错都认了，陈真说什么都听了。他凑过去找陈真的嘴唇，一边向他索吻分散他的注意力，一边伸出两只手，握住他的胯，抬起来一点来试探着进出。  
陈真平时查起案来见首不见尾，生活说不上规律，浑身上下都没有几斤肉，好在屁股上还是软的，吴英雄握着握着，手就不由自主，从胯上移到屁股上去了。这手感实在是好，他抓了满把，只觉得指尖光滑又饱满，弹性十分感人，动作不由得大起来，深深顶进去又全根抽出来，敏感点被撞个正着，陈警官有心提醒他限速驾驶，尝试了一会，却发现自己说出来的话语不成声，被撞出了细碎的呻吟声，只好乖乖闭嘴了。  
吴英雄飘飘然，像喝到微醺那样舒坦，办起案子来三月不识肉味，当时觉得没什么，但现在屁股就在手里抓着，忍不住明目张胆就捏了一把。陈警官的屁股当然见不到光，露出来的部分白得都能反光，被格斗冠军的手劲儿抓这么一把，白皙的两片臀肉上顿时就浮出来两片红印，通红通红，是手指的形状。  
陈真被他这么肆无忌惮顶了一会，吴英雄熟悉他的节奏，又找对了地方，不一会就被操湿了也操软了，在脸上逼出一层坨红，呼吸也跟着热起来，渐渐来了感觉。这么大手劲儿让人捏一把，他一时没防备，在吴警官怀里扭动了一下，窜出细细一声尖叫，饶是他向来脸皮厚，自诩没有脸，听了都觉得害臊。陈真紧紧闭了嘴，刚想咽回去，吴英雄两个手大力扒开他的屁股，一下顶进去，下腹和他屁股相撞，撞出来啪的一声，一股酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨传来，他小腹收紧，爽得合不上嘴。  
顾不得等这波上头的快感过去，陈真就扭过头对折腾他的流氓怒目而视。  
“你怎么回事，又、啊——别弄我屁股！”  
吴警官爽朗一笑——他宣传海报上也是这种爽朗而充满了正义感的笑——然而实在是陋习难改，手上还不客气滴又揉了一把，才打哈哈：“顺手，顺手，不好意思。”  
“哼！”  
陈真没好气，只能鼻子表达不爽。  
吴英雄这人是惯犯了，得了便宜，还不忘真心实意嘘寒问暖一番，一边在他屁股上揩油，还要一边评头品足。  
“你屁股上肉太少了，陈真，要不你来我家住吧。”  
陈真一时间十分无语。  
吴英雄太投入，显然已经忘了什么。  
这不由让他眼眶发胀。  
说得好像谁会在家做饭一样。  
被海港城警方全城通缉的通缉犯嗤笑一声，情欲潮水般涌来，将他的身体淹没，头脑却是清醒，违背他的意志，发出断断续续的声音。  
“呵、醒醒，大英雄，我——啊、还被通缉呢，你想窝藏逃犯、啊——？”

*

吴英雄愣住了，陈真搂着他脖子，刘海胡乱贴在额头上，他眼神迷蒙，只能半睁着眼看他，散乱得像是床上不负责任的承诺和开玩笑。  
可他一点也没开玩笑。  
一股庞杂的感情击中了他，吴英雄猛地跪立起来，一下把陈真掀倒在床上，陈真被他掼得眼冒金星，枕头被子乱七八糟一堆东西压在他身子底下，陈真被硌着了腰上的伤，却也没想嘴贱再调侃他两句，开弓没有回头箭，有的话说出来了，就不能再装不知道。  
可他看着上方，背对着灯光让吴英雄脸上蒙上阴影，阴影里他的脸，他额角的青筋和腮边鼓起的咬肌，陈真看着他，就觉得自己要笑。  
他得笑。  
吴英雄总是这样，他太严肃了。  
他得多笑笑。  
陈真刚笑出声，就被吴英雄两只大手握住了胯，猛力往后一拖，狠狠地就撞进穴道深处。  
这一下简直是胃涌到了喉咙口，陈真哽住了，眼睛里有什么也用了上来。他气若游丝，飘出来一句你谋杀啊，还是笑。  
吴英雄很少跟他生气，他的愤怒大都冲着海港城的犯罪和不法，可一旦真生气了，那是真的可怕。他梗着脖子不说话，身上的肌肉绷紧又鼓起，像一块巨大的阴云，笼罩在陈真上方。他大力握着陈真的胯，几乎把他的膝盖压过了肩头，挺动得又快又密。陈真的身体被压成了对折，幸好他平时不是久坐办公室的那种警员，否则立马就能报个工伤。  
肠道深处的性器又热又硬，挤压着充血敏感的内壁，翕张的穴口被他撑得满满的，小腹绷得发疼。吴英雄握住他的腰，不停往更深处挺进，毫无章法，粗鲁地撞击着娇嫩的内里，每一次都更深更重，恨不得把两个睾丸也一起硬塞进去。  
陈真上不来气，吴英雄的脸和从他轮廓边缘透过来的灯光在他眼前花成一片，他想伸手拉他，想跟吴英雄说说话，想让他轻点慢点，却抬不起手臂，也发不出声音。灭顶的情潮将他淹没，浑身燥热，仿佛每一个毛孔里都有一把暗火在烧，疼痛也好，麻痒也好，还是心里的驱散不去的寒意，全部夹杂在一起，劈头盖脸向他砸来。  
恍惚中，他好像感到了吴英雄拉起了他的手，扣住他的手，按在他的小腹上。他的手牵着他不断摩挲，不断逡巡，他手掌底下是潮湿，是滚烫，是跳动的血脉，是另一人疯狂之下从他体内，在他小腹上顶起的突起。  
陈真手在抖，他分不清楚这是第几次了，也分不清楚是不是吴英雄在抖。  
枪声，鲜血，脑浆，交易和纸条，档案，命令，任务，长官晦暗不明的表情，夜的深处有人玩味而不明的笑……  
所有的片段，雪片一般向他飞来，他睁不开眼睛，却能迈开僵硬的腿骨，一直向前。  
这是一场冰血暴，而且永无止息。  
而陈真唯一庆幸的，是只有他一个人，在这暴风中。  
他能走出这场风暴，而且只有他能。  
他向来清楚自己的能力，而且有这个自信。  
剩下的，不过是和过去做个了断。  
没有什么可留恋。

……陈真，陈真！  
他隐隐约约听见有人在叫，温热的液体，下雨一样掉在他的脸上。  
还能是谁呢，除了吴英雄那个傻瓜。  
…你为什么要说出来？为什么现在说出来！  
吴英雄在问，他在吼，而陈真最不想知道的，是他有没有哭泣。  
为什么说出来，为什么说再见，哪有那么多为什么，他还是一样的烦人。

吴英雄觉得做了一个梦，陈真拿着枪，他脸上有块淤青，看起来很眼熟，衬衣的肋下被血湿了一块，看起来也很眼熟。  
陈真握着枪，陈真握着他的手，他把枪塞进他的手里，他握着他的手，顶在额头上。  
陈真看着他，说，吴英雄，你知道该怎么办。  
他扣下了扳机。

*

吴英雄猛地醒了。  
他躺在老旧的宾馆的床上，窗外天光大亮，视野里是发黄的天花板。  
他扭头就去找陈真，身边是空的，床头柜上的易拉罐，罐口扎了满满一盒烟头。  
旁边还放着一叠钞票。

没有什么留恋。

操，这他妈怎么回事。  
吴英雄一阵火大。  
陈真这混蛋，真当是把他给嫖了吗？！

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈我是真的不会，写summary哈哈哈哈


End file.
